


Snowflake Challenge Drabbles

by turps



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: As part of theSnowflake Challengeon dreamwidth, I offered to write drabbles based on prompts.These are the results.Each drabble or double drabble has its own chapter.For eglantiere -- Ryan/Spencer and CatsFor shadowhive -- Ray and his hipsFor ermengarde -- Mikey and Frank and bubblesFor turlough -- Gerard and spaceshipsFor teigh_corvus -- Mikey/Frank and Another roadside attractionFor  frausorge -- Mikey/Pete New shoes.





	1. Spencer and Ryan -- Cats

**Author's Note:**

> For eglantiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Ryan, for the prompt cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eglantiere

“They can’t stay.”

Ryan holds out a feather, dangling it in front of a ginger-striped cat.

“They’ll get out.”

Ryan smiles when the cat jumps, the black cat on his lap arching its back in response. “We’ll shut the door.”

Spencer sighs.“We’re in and out of the bus all the time.”

Ryan shrugs, wiggling his feet when a one-eyed tabby chews at his laces. “I’ll make a sign.”

Spencer shakes his head. “Saying what? A crazy cat-man lives here? You can’t keep them.”

Eyes downcast Ryan says nothing. Then, “They’ve nowhere else to go.”

Spencer knows that he’s lost.


	2. Kobra/Jet -- hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, Ray's hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For shadowhive

Kobra drops to his knees, hands on Jet’s hips, holding on as he looks up.

“Tell me to stop.”

“No… Please.” Jet swallows, dust in his throat and sweating, aching all over. Even so, the last thing he wants is Kobra to stop. “I want….”

Kobra grins, blonde hair falling into his eyes, mouth left damp as he licks away grit. “You want what?”

Jet wants to protest the teasing. To bleed the adrenalin flooding his body -- but he can’t. Kobra’s got him trapped, smile lascivious, thumbs pressing against Jet’s dick.

All Jet can say is, “You. I want you.”


	3. Mikey and Frank -- bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt -- mikey and Frank and bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For wenchpixie

Carefully, Mikey sidesteps a puddle and says, “When you said we were going out I didn’t think you meant the shelter.”

“I said we were doing something exciting,” Frank says, grinning as he kneels at the side of a bathtub, uncaring that the knees of his pants are soaked through in moments as he croons at the brown dog in the water. “And helping the dogs get adopted is exciting, isn’t it, cutie?”

“She doesn’t look excited,” and no wonder, Mikey wouldn’t be excited either if he’d been plunged into a bathtub in public. “I wouldn’t want a bath outside.”

“You don’t want a bath _inside_ ,” Frank points out. “Now get your skinny ass down here and help.”

“I bathe,” and Mikey does, sometimes, on occasions even twice a month.

Frank pointedly sniffs. “Evidence suggests otherwise, even Bella smells better and she’s been rolling in trash.”

“If you say so,” Mikey says, and casually takes a sniff of his pits as he kneels. “Hey, Bella.”

“Hi Mikey,” Frank says, his voice squeaky as he waves Bella’s front-paw in response. “She likes you.”

Mikey stares at Bella, tiny and soaked through, coasted in bubbles, and feels his heart melt.


	4. Gerard -- spaceships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt -- Gerard and Spaceships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Turlough

_Impact in sixty seconds_

Gerard presses a series of buttons, movements sure as he takes in numbers and red-lit displays.

_Fifty seconds_

Gerard swallows and tugs on his harness, checking the fit. Knows that if they do hit it’s not going to be pretty.

_Forty seconds_

“I hear you,” Gerard says softly. He can feel his heart beating, bites at his lip as the warnings reach a crescendo and pressure starts to push on his body.

_Thirty seconds_

Outside, Gerard can see nothing but red streaked with black -- flames and space debris hitting the hull and he knows if this doesn’t work his life can be measured in moments.

_Twenty seconds_

It’s now or never. Body aching, Gerard hits a series of buttons, his vision greying out as red turns to dark blackish-blue.

_Ten seconds._

A last button, Gerard thrown back into his seat, wanting to scream as gravity hits and an ocean comes hurtling close -- then stops --evens out, as abruptly, all warnings stop.

Ears ringing, Gerard pulls in a breath, rests his hand over the charm around his neck and promises, “I’m here. I’m coming to find you.”


	5. Mikey and Frank -- another roadside attraction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt -- Mikey/Frank, another roadside attraction.
> 
> Though this is actually Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For teigh_corvus
> 
> Winterlover has written a fantastic double drabble continuation of this which you can see [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423399)

Letter clutched in his hand, Ghoul folds himself down. Knees drawn up and back against sun-warm metal, he lets out a breath and hopes. Not wishes, he knows wishes can’t happen, but he clings onto tatters of hope.

Close-by, Kobra’s staring off into the distance, his anger pulled close. “He won’t see it.”

“He might.” Ghoul thinks about words scrawled over paper, torn through and the ink running in places. “He knows that it’s here.”

“All the more reason to stay away,” Kobra spits out, newly bitter in a way Ghoul hates to see. “It’s pointless.”

“No, it’s not.” That Ghoul has to believe, he’s already lost so much, his home, his identity, even his name. He can’t lose this too. “You have to have hope.”

Kobra shrugs, says simply, “My hope disappeared when he did.”

There’s no words, Ghoul’s tried them all, and each one has failed -- but this, this he can try.

“He’ll see it.” Ghoul stands, knees aching and skin pulled tight as he opens his hand and lets go of the letter -- and hopes.

Hopes as he walks to Kobra and, together, they leave. The postbox behind them, standing sentry at the side of the road.


	6. Mikey/Pete -- new shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt -- Mikey/Pete new shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For frausorge

On one knee, Mikey tugs at a lime-green lace, pulling it tight. “I should be wearing a crown and you a tiara.”

Pete laughs, and even though he’s not looking up, Mikey can picture the curve of his smile, the way his eyes crinkle at both corners. “I can see it, except, you’d wear the tiara.”

“Yeah?” Mikey knots the lace before he tilts back his head. “And why are you the prince? I’m the one helping someone lace their new shoes.”

Pete’s all smile and good humour, affection bleeding through as he rests his hand on Mikey’s head, fingers buried in the snarl of bleached hair. “Because you’re pretty as a princess and I want to sweep you off your feet.”

“I’m no princess.” Mikey rolls his eyes, because Pete is ridiculous and any sweeping would result in a fall to the ground. But even so, the idea has merit. “But if you want to sweep….”

“I want to sweep,” Pete agrees, thumb rubbing over the shell of Mikey’s ear. “But stand up first. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

And that’s okay, because neither is Mikey, and he can’t help his smile as he stands.


End file.
